The research involves studies on the metabolism and radiolabeled synthesis of selected ether linked lipids, including plasmalogens in nervous tissues during development. Bibliographic references: Emad A. El-Bassiouni, Claude Piantadosi and Fred Snyder, Metabolism of Alkyldihydroxyacetone Phosphate in Rat Brain, Biochem. et Biophysica Acta, 388, 5 (1975).